


Of War Vets and Music Therapists

by Jo_Jo15



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Music Therapist Youngjae, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Veteran Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Jo15/pseuds/Jo_Jo15
Summary: Mark comes home from the army, but he's struggling to adjust. In comes a cute music therapist that just may just be what Mark needs.





	Of War Vets and Music Therapists

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Youngjae_fic_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Youngjae_fic_fest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Prompt: Mark just came home from serving in the military and is having trouble adjusting, especially with sleeping; he is advised to go to a music therapist; he never expected his music therapist would be so cute; Most of his "lessons" are spent subtly flirting with the oblivious, sweet Youngjae who gets really excited about music and helping people;  
> Rating: any rating  
> Extra points: N/A  
> DNW: N/A

Nobody makes a sound. Each one waiting for the other to speak. It's become a familiar routine for a while now. He comes into his scheduled session, usually in the afternoon, and answers what he feels comfortable answering. The small but smartly decorated office is warm and should be calming but Mark just wishes to leave. The ticking of the wall clock the only noise that fills the room. 

Mark stares at the far wall, trying to avoiding eye contact with Jinyoung. He doesn't feel like talking anymore, but there's still twenty minutes left of their session and time has never felt this slow to him. Jinyoung keeps his gaze on Mark not once faltering with an impassive face; his legs crossed and hands folded in his lap as he sits in the armchair across from him.

A soft sigh escapes from Jinyoung’s lips before he starts to speak. “So how has your sleep been, Mark?” Jinyoung inquires. 

“Just fine”, he replies. Mark can see Jinyoung’s doubt at his answer, and Mark doesn't like to lie but he doesn't want to talk about his trouble sleeping and have it end up making him uncomfortable again like last time. “Can we cut this session short, Jinyoung? I think I'm done for the day.”

“Mark, it's been about five months since you’ve started having these sessions with me, and about seven months from your return. You've opened up quite a bit to me about your problems, but there's still the issue with sleeping,” Jinyoung informs what Mark already knows. “Maybe trying a different form of therapy will be better suited,” he confesses. He stares at Mark with an inquiring look and waits patiently for him to give his opinion. 

“I don't think more therapy will be of help to me anymore. Thank you for your help and consideration, Jinyoung, I really appreciate it, but I don't think I'll get any better,” Mark tiredly answers. For the past seven months since his return from the military, Mark has had problems sleeping and he thought his therapy sessions with Jinyoung were really helping but the past month hadn't changed anything. Most of it Mark blames himself for since he doesn't open up to Jinyoung about what he's feeling or thinking. He's been meaning to end the therapy for a while now but can never seem to find the right words but before he can say anything more Jinyoung cuts him off.

“I know you don’t wish to continue these meetings, and how uncomfortable it can be for you to open up to new people, but I honestly believe going to this music therapist will help you, Mark,” Jinyoung implores to him, “His name is Choi Youngjae and I've known him for a long time. He's good at what he does, that I can attest to.” Jinyoung stands and crosses over to his desk before opening up a drawer and pulling out a small eggshell white business card and handing it over to Mark. “This is his business card, please contact him. I promise he can help.” 

Mark pockets the card and stands up from the chair. “Thanks for everything Jinyoung. But I can't promise you anything.” 

 

Yelling. Cries of pain. Booms and gunshots surround him and it’s like he’s never left. Mark shoots out of bed in a cold sweat. The bedroom is dark and no light comes in through the curtain. Glancing to his left he sees the time is 2:30 am and sighs exasperated. Mark tries to catch his breath, light pants coming from his lips and his body slightly trembling. He doesn't remember his nightmare but he knows he won't be going back to bed. This is the third time this week that he's woken up at an ungodly time and he's just about had enough. He sets his mind to it in the morning he’ll call that music therapist to set up an appointment.

 

The place wasn't too hard to find. The building is plain looking, made from brick and with multiple windows on all sides of the building. Mark walks into the building and takes the elevator up to the second floor where the lady on the phone said the office was. He shakes his leg up and down as he waits for the elevator to reach the floor. He knows there's nothing to be nervous about but he can't help the unsettling feeling in his stomach with meeting a new therapist. 

Stepping out of the elevator he sees the words music therapy written on the glass door in front of him. He enters into the spacious lobby area; a slow melodic sound of a piano coming from somewhere. Mark lets out a breath he doesn't remember holding, the smell of lavender wafts gently around him, he can feel himself relax slowly from his tense state. 

“Hello sir, are you here for an appointment?”, a gentle voice calls to him. A short cherub looking woman walks toward him and goes behind the front desk. “Can I get a name?” 

“Mark Tuan, uh…I had an appointment at 3:30,” he tries to sound sure of himself but it still comes out kind of like a question.

She quickly types in the name and smiles as she looks back up at him. “Alrighty, go ahead and take a seat in any chair, Mr. Choi is just finishing up with his other appointment he'll be out shortly.” She gestures to the seats before giving him another sweet smile. Mark nods giving her a small smile before sitting down to wait. He listens to the beautiful piano coming from one of the rooms and wonders if this will really help him. 

Soon the music stops and clapping is heard before a joyful voice exclaims, “That was beautiful Yugyeomie! You did amazing!” A boisterous laughter follows and a childish giggle joins in. The same voice goes on, “it look’s like our sessions over for today, but I’ve been seeing a lot of improvement Yugyeom. I’ll see you next week, okay?” 

The door to Mark’s left opens and who he assumes as Mr. Choi walks out with a little kid around twelve following close behind. Mark hears him say something else to Yugyeom while ruffling his hair, but he doesn’t process it because he’s too busy staring at the adorable looking man a few feet away from him. Only when Yugyeom has walked out the door and he makes eye contact with Mr. Choi does he snap out of his trance. Youngjae’s adorable face seems to light up when he sees Mark, his smiling face reminds him of joy and everything pure and good in this world and Mark feels the urge to protect that and keep it to himself. Mark breaks contact when he realizes he’s probably been staring way too long at Mr. Choi and doesn’t want to make either of them uncomfortable.

“Hi! My name is Youngjae”, Youngjae’s cheerful voice says already reaching a hand out for Mark to shake. His blinding smile still on his face and his eye’s cutely crinkled.

“He-hello, name’s Mark Tuan. Just Mark is fine. It’s n-nice to meet you Mr. Choi,” he stutters out as he shakes the soft outstretched hand. Mark’s nerves have come back to him, but it’s more because he didn’t expect this turn of events. Jinyoung didn’t warn him that Youngjae would be so cute and Mark didn’t expect to be so taken by him on just the first day of meeting. 

“Just Youngjae is fine,” he giggles, “I hope that I’ll be of help to you Mark.” Mark can only smile back at him because he doesn’t trust his voice to work.

 

Mark didn’t even know what to expect going into this. He had no idea what a music therapist did, but from what he’s seen and been told by Youngjae it’s using music in any way as a way for people to get help. This is his fifth session and each one has shown Mark something new about Youngjae, his fondness for the male seems to grow bigger each time he’s here. Youngjae’s tested out a few things that he thought would help him with his PTSD, and so far they’ve stuck with just listening to different types of music and seeing how Mark’s emotions react to it. The nightmares haven’t been as frequent so that’s an accomplishment, but he doesn’t really know if it’s because of the music. He finds himself looking forward each week just to see Youngjae, to hear his soothing voice and loud laugh when he thinks Mark has said something funny. Mark sometimes doesn’t understand his sense of humor but a warm feeling envelops him because he’s made him laugh.

A new song is being played through the speakers and Mark sinks further into the couch across from Youngjae. 

“Have you been sleeping better, Mark?” 

Mark gives a nod and a low hum as confirmation. “Only had two night terrors, but I was able to go back to bed after a while.”

Youngjae grins at Mark from where he’s sitting on the piano bench. “That’s great, did you listen to any music as you slept or before you slept?”, he keeps his voice gentle but can still be heard over the music playing.

“I listen to the playlist we made together every night,” Mark smiles, “it’s really helped a lot. You’ve helped a lot, Youngjae,” Mark emphasises. 

“Ah--, I-I’m just glad to be of help,” Youngjae bashfully replies a cute flush on his face while he rubs that back of his neck. Mark knows that it’s not very appropriate to flirt with Youngjae, seeing as he’s his client, but Mark can’t help it, Youngjae’s adorable and Mark’s a goner for him. Youngjae’s sometimes too oblivious to Mark’s advances but that’s okay, they’ve got time to get to know each other better.

  
  


“Could you play something for me?”, Mark requests one session. He knows how beautifully Youngjae can play the piano and hopes that he’ll play him an original piece that he’s written before. Mark looks at Youngjae eager to hear his answer.

“Of course, I’d be happy to!”, Youngjae bounds excitedly to the piano and sits before looking up at Mark expectantly. “Was there anything you wanted to request?” He pats the space on the bench right next to him and beams up at him with his sunshine smile.

Mark can feel his heart beat just a bit stronger in his chest before joining Youngjae. “Any piece that you’ve written before would be lovely,” he replies looking into his eyes. 

Youngjae looks so overjoyed being able to play an original piece and Mark feels himself melting. As Youngjae positions himself and plays the first few notes Mark can’t keep his eyes off of him. Youngjae looks so angelic as he plays with his eyes closed and head slightly tilted to one side the music the only thing he’s aware of. The melody is slow but rich and seems to envelope the two in their own bubble. It ends too soon for Mark’s liking but Youngjae laughs as he turns towards Mark, his eyes questioning whether Mark enjoyed the piece or not.

“Beautiful,” Mark breathes out still in a trance. Youngjae’s eyes widen almost comically as a blush creeps into his cheeks and Mark wants to slap himself for having no filter. “I-I-I mean the piece- the piece was beautiful, Youngjae. Not that you’re not beautiful, uh-”, he stumbles on his words as a blush creeps onto his cheeks too. “Would you mind playing more for me?”

Youngjae turns away, the blush still visible on his face but doesn’t deny Mark’s request as he starts up a new piece. Mark turns away too, a hand covering his eyes in embarrassment at his blunder so he misses the cute smile Youngjae has on his face.

“Thanks for indulging me”, Mark says, “I really enjoy hearing your music. I think it helps me more than our usual routine.”

“Of course, I want to help you in anyway I can Mark, I hope you know that”, Youngjae takes Mark’s hand and just holds it as he stares straight at him with his kind smile. Mark brings their joined hands to his lips pressing a chaste kiss against Youngjae’s knuckles. “I know”, he answers back. He watches Youngjae’s flushed face duck down and softly chuckles at how adorable the man can be. “I’ll see you next week, Youngjae.” Mark heads towards the door hearing Youngjae squeak out a goodbye and as he passes the secretary she gives him a wink and a thumbs up, he lets out another chuckle and nods to her before leaving. That night he dreams of blushing boys and sweet piano music.

 

It happens out of the blue and neither expected it. They were having another session, this time instead of just playing the piano for Mark, Youngjae has taken to singing too and Mark doesn’t think he can be more in love with him than he already is. Youngjae’s voice is powerful and wonderful to listen to, if Mark could only hear one thing in the world it would be his voice. Over the past few months Mark has been growing frustrated with his feelings for Youngjae. No matter how much flirting Mark does, Youngjae still doesn’t seem to catch on. Mark would confess but he doesn’t want to scare his adorable Youngjae away, one of the only good things in his life. Youngjae already knows Mark well enough to judge his mood, and though he tries to not show it Youngjae always seems to know.

“How about singing with me Mark?”, Youngjae insists, “It’s a great way to relieve stress.”

“Ah-,” he gaps, “singing isn’t really for me. My voice isn’t as good as your’s Youngjae.” 

“That’s okay, I’m sure your voice is lovely. I promise you’ll feel less stress.”, Youngjae grasps both of Mark’s hands in his pulling him closer towards him. “We’ll sing together, okay?”

Mark can only nod his head as Youngjae starts an instrumental for a song they both know. Their hands are still clasped together and though both are singing Mark keeps his voice much softer than Youngjae’s hoping to get away with it, but Youngjae’s lips start to pout and Mark gives in. Their voices blend together and Youngjae’s eyes shine with something Mark can’t identify, but he doesn’t doubt that he’s not looking the exact same way at Youngjae. As the song ends both smile softly to each other. 

“I knew you could sing,” Youngjae whispers. “I really like your voice, it’s soothing.”

Like opposite ends of a magnet both men gradually move closer together; whether they realize or not soon their faces are only inches away from each other and Mark catches Youngjae’s gaze fall onto his lips before going back to Mark’s eyes. Mark gently cups one side of Youngjae’s face, brushing his thumb against his cheek. Youngjae’s eyes flutter shut and he unconsciously leans into the comforting touch. Before Mark can stop himself and think about what he’s doing he already feels the touch of soft lips against his. It’s a chaste kiss, nothing demanding just a delicate touch of lips. 

It’s Mark who moves back first but both still stay where they are almost pressed against each other. His heart is pounding and he’s scared he’s fucked up so badly, until he notices Youngjae’s lovely grin blossom across his face. Mark sighs in relief and touches his forehead to Youngjae’s, his hand still cupping his face and his other grasping Youngjae’s hand. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you.” 

Youngjae snorts and quickly pecks him on the lips. “You could have said something sooner, I told you I’m here to help you.”

Mark pulls Youngjae closer his arms wrapping around his waist and Youngjae’s arms coming up around his shoulders and neck, their bodies flush together. “Thank you for everything,” Mark sighs out before kissing Youngjae again. 

 

Something is shaking his body. A soft but urgent voice is calling his name over and over again. “Mark. Mark, baby, wake up -- wake up Markie…” He slowly recognizes where he’s heard the voice before.  _ Youngjae. _ Mark’s eyes shoot wide open and he jolts a little from the bed, but a gentle hand on his shoulder and Youngjae’s worried face above his brings him back to reality. He can feel a light layer of sweat on his bare chest, back, and forehead and he lets out a loud sigh trying to calm his heart. “Another nightmare?”, Youngjae whispers softly as he settles back into bed close to Mark’s side. Mark can only nod and stare at Youngjae apologetically. This is the first time in over a month that he’s had one, and he’s a little frustrated that it hasn’t gone away. Warm arms wrap firmly around him drawing Mark into Youngjae’s clothed chest. Mark burrows further into his chest, wrapping his own arms around Youngjae’s waist. They stay cuddled together as Youngjae starts singing quietly, comfortingly rubbing Mark’s back. Slowly his eyes start to close again, his mind growing hazy as he feels himself drift away to the pleasant sound of Youngjae’s voice.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Mark falls back to sleep with a smile. 


End file.
